Hairspray with a twist!
by Whiteling
Summary: DONE! Be nice & review! Perky metahuman Zoey Hanson teaches Toontown a thing or two about integration after landing a spot on a local TV dance show.
1. Good morning Toontown!

**AN: Okay people you voted for it so here it is: Hairspray with a twist! Now read and review to let me know ****what you think.**

--

We see bird's eye view of an urban city that eventually descends from the clouds to ground level. Here lots of animated characters of all sorts: mortals, mutants and magical folk coexist. But things aren't as carefree as it seemed, for the magical folk and anthropomorphic animals alike are victims of segregation, however, that soon was about to change.

Inside one house, a teenage girl awakens to the new day and begins dressing for school, part of the preparation involved putting of hairspray into her hair, which was a deep red and tied into to yellow ribboned pigtails. Her eyes were large and dark brown, and wore a red with a gold bell around her neck.

As she muses about her love for her hometown, her love of dancing and desire to be famous she begins to sing.

Zoey: _**Oh, oh, oh**_

_**Woke up today feeling the way I always do**_

She went to the kitchen, opened the fridge and looked around inside it.

_**Oh, oh, oh**_

_**Hungry for something that I can't eat**_

_**Then I hear that beat**_

_**That **__**rhythm of town starts hauling me down**_

After grabbing an apple, Zoey went up to the living room.

_**It's like a message from high above**_

_**Oh, oh, oh**_

_**Pulling me out to the smiles and streets that I love**_

Zoey then turned on the TV; where the morning news began with the host Kent Brockman. "Good morning, Toon town!" Kent smiled as Zoey sang along.

Zoey: (same timing as Kent) _**Good morning Toon town!**_

_**Every day's like an open door**_

_**Every night's like a fantasy**_

_**Every sound's like a symphony**_

She then steps out of her home and starts walking to the bus stop.

_**Good morning Toon**__** town**_

_**And some day when I take to the floor**_

_**The world's gonna wake up and see **_

_**Toontimore and me**_

Zoey threw the apple to a man and walked away. She looked at a glass window and saw her reflection as she straightened up her hair.

Zoey: _**Oh, oh, oh**_

_**Look at my hair**_

_**What do can compare with mine today?**_

_**Oh, oh, oh**_

_**I got my hairspray and radio I'm ready**_

_**To go**_

She then spotted some rats (the same ones from Oliver and company) around her feet, and waved hello to them as she danced a bit.

_**The rats on the street all dance around my feet**_

_**They seem to say "**__**Zoey, it's up to you"**_

_**So, oh, oh**_

_**Don't hold me back 'cause today all my dreams will come true**_

_**Good Morning Toon town**_

Zoey then walked past a flasher, Eddy.

_**There's the flasher who lives next door**_

Next she looked at Barney Grumble and waved hello to him.

_**There's the tramp on his bar room stool**_

_**They wish me luck on my way to school**_

_**Good morning Toontimore**_

_**And some day when I take to the floor**_

_**The world's gonna wake up and see **_

_**Toontimore and me**_

_**I know every step, I know every song**_

_**I know there's a place where I belong**_

_**You see all those party lights**_

_**Shining ahead, so someone invite me before I drop dead**_

Chorus:_** Before she drops dead**_

Soon Zoey arrives at the bus stop.

Zoey: _**So, oh, oh**_

_**Give me a chance 'cause when I start to dance I'm a movie star**_

_**Oh, oh, oh**_

_**Something inside of me makes me move**_

_**When I hear that groove**_

_**My mom tells me no **_

_**But my feet tell me go**_

_**It's like a drummer inside my heart**_

She then begins to dance a bit until she realizes the bus is gone and she gasps.

_**So, oh, oh**_

_**Don't make me wait more moment**_

_**For my life to start**_

Then she sees a garbage truck approaching and stood in front of it, trying to catch a ride

Encore: _**Good Morning**_

_**Good Morning**_

There is a quick cut and we see Zoey is sitting on top of the truck.

_**Don't make me wait for my life to start**_

Zoey: _**I love you Toon town**_

_**Every day's like an open door**_

Soon, the truck got to Tootntown High, where Zoey and her friends attend.

_**Every night's a fantasy**_

_**Every sound's like a symphony**_

Zoey then climbs down the truck and the driver, Dwayne, waves a friendly good-bye to her.

_**And I promise Toontimore **_

_**That some day when I take to the floor**_

_**The world's gonna wake up and see**_

_**Gonna wake up and see**_

_**Toon town **__**and me!**_

_**Toon town**__** and me!**_

_**Toon town**__** and me! **_

The song then ended. Suddenly, the bell rang, Zoey's cat ears appeared briefly as a sign of worry and she rushes inside for her classes.

--

**AN: And there's the first chapter, hope you enjoyed it. Will update as soon I can get through most of my exams. Yeah I know a few parts don't rhyme but I wanted to sound original, it'll get better in the next chappie, Promise.**


	2. Sunny Bridges show

Chapter 2

**AN: Okay everybody here's chapter 2. Now, I going to have to ask you all for suggestions on my story without being rude please.**

**--**

A while later Zoey is in Mr. Bone's Geography class, trying her best to sit and pay attention.

"Mt. Everest is the most famous, but not the highest geographical point on the Earth. Now, who can tell me what that is?"

"Excuse me, Mr. Bone," a boy named Mandark raised his hand, "I can't see the board again!"

Mr. Bone gave Zoey his trademark scowl, "Miss Hanson! If I have to write you for inappropriate ear height one more time, you WILL be removed to detention."

"Mr. Bone, what am I supposed to do?" whined Zoey, "My ears pop up every time I'm nervous or. . ." she cuts herself off, she didn't want to discuss the details of her DNA merging side-effects, least of all with a teacher who thinks the worst about every student in school.

Mr. Bone gave Zoey a withering look and went back to his lecture, "As I was saying it is not Everest..."

Later, Zoey and the other students were having chemistry class. The red-haired girl kept looking at the clock, as if waiting for something. Then she smiled when the clock was closer to 4:00 in the afternoon. When it finally reached it, the bell rang, and Zoey got out of her seat.

Meanwhile, on a television studio, the camera people were getting their cameras ready.

--

"Erin, let's go!" called Zoey called over the crowd, "Clear a path!" She then ran out of the sea of students, revealing that she was pulling a boy and another girl by her hand.

This girl had strawberry blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail, silver glasses, a pink sleeveless, turtle-neck shirt with a bubble in the middle, a pink skirt with blue cuprise, brown belt with a bubble buckle, white socks, and white shoes with pink laces. Her name was Erin Dennis, one of Zoey's friends besides the other mew mews.

The boy was had black spiky hair, a white leather jacket, blue jeans and Nike sneakers. His name was Bruce David and he was a male friend of Zoey's besides Mark, Elliot and Wesley.

Soon they jump off the school bus and run past a television shop, where all the televisions showed an offscreen man talking, "Don't change the channel! Coming up next: the Sunny Bridges Show!"

Soon, they reached a creepy jokehouse neighboring with Zoey's apartment. Oddly enough, it belonged to . They peaked inside the shop to see Igor himself selling something to a customer.

"Hey, Igor." Zoey said to him.

"Hi!" Bruce and Erin waved as Zoey quickly closed the door.

"Hi..." Igor waved back, but then he saw that the girls had left and explained to the customer, "It's one of the Mew-mews."

The kids finally ran upstairs as they raced to the living room. "Hurry up, or we'll miss it!" called Zoey.

"Our uncle says we're not allowed to perspire!" Bruce said as he was being pulled.

Finally the TV was switched on, revealing the words "The Sunny Bridges Show" on it. The three teens exchanged smiles; their favorite show on the whole wide world had started and the three were just in time.

The words then faded away to reveal an African American man in a straw hat, white shirt, red tie and blue slacks "Hey there, Teenage Toontown! Don't change that channel! 'Cause it's time for the Sunny Bridges show! Brought to you by Ultra Clutch Hairspray!"

_Ev'ry afternoon  
When the clock strikes four_

(Bop-bee-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba, bee-ba)

_A crazy bunch of kids  
Crash through that door_

(bop-bee-ba, ba-ba-ba-ba, bee-ba)

_They throw off their coats  
And leave the squares behind  
And then they shake it, shake it, shake it  
Like they're losing their mind  
You'll never see them frown  
'Cause they're the nicest kids in town_

Every afternoon  
You turn your T.V. on 

_  
_(Na, na, na, na, na, na-na-na-na)

_And we know you turn the sound up  
When your parents are gone, yeah _

(na, na, na, na, na, na-na-na-na)

_And then you twist and shout  
For your favorite star  
And once you've practiced every step  
That's in your repertoire  
You better come on down  
And meet the nicest kids in town_

Nice white kids  
Who like to lead the way  
And once a month  
We have our "Alter day!"  
And I'm the man who keeps it spinnin' round  
Mr. Sunny Bridges  
With the latest, greatest Toontown sound!!  
  
_So every afternoon  
Drop everything _  
_Who needs to read and write  
When you can dance and sing?_

_Forget about your algebra  
And calculus  
You can always do your homework  
On the morning bus  
Can't tell a verb from a noun  
They're the nicest kids in town  
_

The council kids stood single file in front of the camera

"Rrrrrrrroll Call!!" Sunny called out.

A girl with sleek black hair and glaring steel-blue eyes stuts up first. "I'm Bonnie!"

"Brad!

"Jen!

"Connor!

"Eva!"

"Sharon!"

"Wyatt!"

"Lemonjella!"

"Orangejella!"

As the twin girls stepped out, they revealed who was on the end of the line: a teenage boy . This was 's celebrity crush, Odd Della Robbia.

"And I'm... Odd."

This made Zoey and Erin scream in delight, while Bruce just grins and shakes his head.

_So, if every night you're shaking  
As you lie in bed  
And the bass and drums  
Are pounding in your head _

_Who cares about sleep  
When you can snooze in  
School?_

They'll never get to college  
But they sure look cool  
Don't need a cap and a gown  
'Cause they're the nicest  
Kids in town

They're the nicest. Nicest  
They're the nicest, nicest  
They're the sugar 'n' spicest,  
The nicest kids in...  
_Kids in town!_

Back inside Zoey's apartment, a tall figure marched into the living room. It was a large middle-aged woman with big grey eyes and black hair tied back in a bun. White shirt, green skirt. This was Eugenia P. Kisskillya, Zoey's aunt and temporary guardian while Zoey's parents are out of town.

"Must think my ears are a garbage cans." she muttered, then called to Zoey, "Private Hanson, turn that racket down! The ironing oughta be done before 17:00 hours!" she then continued ironing clothes firmly.

"It's not racket, it's the Sunny Bridges Show!" Zoey answered her auntie.

"It's turning brains into mud." said Miss Kisskillya as she ironed a shirt.

Suddenly, a voice called, " Kisskillya!" It was Erin and Bruce's uncle, Principal Pankley.

"In here!" Ms. Kisskillya called back

Bruce and Erin both yelped then dove behind the sofa. Then, Pankley came in. He was a sour, balding man with square black glasses, brown suit, and adamantly opposed to magic or anything that didn't belong in the mortal world (at least to him).

"Zoey," Pankley said derisively to the mew, and then asked to Ms. Kisskillya, "Is my shirt ready?"

"Affirmative." Ms. Kisskillya answered as she finished ironing the shirt and gave it to Pankley, "Three dollars."

"Rather pricy..."

Ms. Kisskillya cut him off sternly. "If you want to remove the spots use brute strength."

Pankley then looked at Zoey dancing. "Are you letting her listen to that outcast music again?" he asked scornfully, "My nephew and niece both spend the whole afternoon revising the town's history."

"Really?" Kisskillya asked off-handedly, "Your nephew and niece are..."

Before she could finish, Zoey shook her arms, wanting her to stop. "What's that? Weaving Raven?" asked Kisskillya looking at Zoey, who was jumping up and down as she waved her arms, "It's a little twitchy."

Zoey shook her head. "Oh, you wanna play charades, right?" asked Kisskillya, "Okay, go ahead."

The redhead mew then did some motions while guessed, "You. Privates David . . .Private Bubbles. . . Negative."

Soon it dawned on the ex-military woman and she marched straight up to Zoey, "Private Zoey Hanson, are you trying to tell me that Privates David and Bubbles didn't get permission from Pankley to be here?!"

"WHAT?!" asked Pankley looking up when he heard this.

Bruce and Erin then come out from behind the sofa, looking sulky.

"You're both banned from this house! You'll never watch that show again!"

"We got nothing without that show!" Bruce snapped as he a were dragged out of the living room.

"Having nothing builds character!" and then she said to Panty, "Toodle-oo, Kisskillya." Then he, Erin and Bruce walked out of the house.

A moping Zoey just frowned at her aunt. This was completely unfair.

--

Meanwhile at Toontown's TV studio, the people there were having troubles of their own. Sunny and the Council had just finished dancing, and started to clap.

"Let's give 'em, folks! And once again, that's the Crazy Chicken dance. We'll be back for some more hot Toontroit sound." Sunny announced.

Then, a buzzer rang. "And we're off!" a woman with shoulder length blonde hair and a white streak, wearing a cerise jumpsuit with lots of purple straps, called.

This woman was Dr. Blight, owner of the TV station, and Bonnie's Foster mother.

"Bridges... 'Toontroit sound?' What is THAT supposed to be? The cries of people being mugged?" she demanded Sunny.

Sunny shook his head at her, leave it to Blight to always find something wrong. "Come one, Blight, they dig 'rhythm and blues'."

Blight waved a hand scathingly, "They're kids, that's why we have to steer them in the 'Blight direction."

This made Sunny scoff, "Excuse me... right direction?"

"Isn't that what I said?" asked Blight, before walking over to the teenagers.

She then walked past Bonnie as they blew a kiss to each other. Bonnie then turn on Eva and said, "You try that and I'll put stumps where your feet should be, you got that?! You stupid little..."

"Bonnie!" Odd's voice called.

"Honey! You danced really well today." Bonnie smiled a false to Odd.

Odd then presented Bonnie a ring, "It's time."

The preppy girl gasped, "Odd!"

"Bonnie!" Blight called.

Bonnie then kissed Odd as Blight walked over.

"Save your personal life for the camera, sweetie!" she said to the ill-humored girl, "Mm -Shiny!"

Bonnie then walked off to makeup for more powder. Then Blight approached the cameraman, Harold Frumkin, as she said, "Speaking of cameras, did you have a nice nap? If you do your job right, my daughter wouldn't have to fight to be visible!"

"But I gotta show the other kids once in a while!" Harold explained.

"It's a small town and there are very few TV stations. By next year, you could be either wearing off in a filthy taxi, taking Barmitzva photos. Who knows?" Blight sneered as she walked away.

--

**AN: ****Okay it's not much but work with me I'm on exam week and I'm brainstorming other ideas too.**


	3. Legend of Miss Toon Baltimore Krabs

About some time later, Zoey, Erin and Bruce were watching the Sunny Bridges Show on a TV in a store from the window. But it only showed bonnie Rockwaller and Odd della Robbia dancing to '_It takes two.'_

"This bites, she can't even dance!" Zoey glared, "Can't they show more of Odd?" she then went into dreamy mode. "Oh, Odd, I can dance SO much better than her." Zoey said daydreamily, "Why don't you notice me at school?"

Bruce glanced at Erin glumly, "She's in boy-crazy mode again."

Erin replies calmly, "It's a girl thing, just go along with it."

--

Meanwhile at the studio,

Everyone claps as soon as Odd finishes with Bonnie. Sunny clapped along with a woman next him. The woman was pale, had long blonde tresses that fell past her waist, almond azure eyes, blood red lips and an elegant poise. She was garbed in a slim, turquoise dress. This lovely lady was none other than Kylie Pantheon; although it's Lady Myotismon now as she married the vampire overlord soon after her coronation. But just because she was royalty didn't mean she'd have to depend on the treasury for the rest of the future, so she took up a job; and being a guest hostess on the Sunny Bridges show was one of them.

"And, that was Mister Odd Della Robbia, singing 'It Takes Two'." said Sunny

"And I am Kylie Pantheon." Kylie said, "Now remember, the last Tuesday of this month is "rhythm and blues" day. Yes that's right: Alter Day is coming your way! So don't--"

Kylie was cut off when the camera pans over to a smirking Bonnie and a disgruntled Odd.

"Excuse me, over here." Kylie spoke up as politely as possible. The camera pans back to her and Sunny.

"Yes, thank you." Kylie smiled, "So, gather your crew while we set the beat."

--

Back to the three kids POV watching the TV, Sunny chuckle, "_Thank you, Miss Kylie._"

That was just when the owner of the TV shop, Mr. Washer appeared at the window glaring down at the kids.

"Oh-oh! Washer's gonna call Pankley!" yelped Bruce, he immediately grabbed Erin and Zoey's wrist "Girls, let's move!"

But something Sunny said next caught Zoey's attention: "_And now it's time to say goodbye to our very own fun-lovin', free-wheelin' little Caitlin ._"

--

The girl came up to Sunny as he said, "Come on up here, Kate. She'll be taking a leave of absence from the show. How long are you gonna be gone, Caitlin?"

Caitlin sweat dropped and smiled nervously, "Just nine months."

"It looks like we've got an open spot for a girl just as fun-loving, but maybe not quite as free-wheeling." Sunny announced.

"Hey, you wanna be one of the nicest kids in town?" Odd said on the microphone, "Cut school tomorrow and go to station Cosmo TV to audition."

--

"Negative." Kisskillya said to Zoey while ironing another shirt.

"Come on!"

"There'll be for anything in this household!"

"But why not? Why not?" Zoey pleaded.

"Dancing is not in your future. One day, you're going to own the Occidental Laundry." Explained the military officer.

"But I don't want to be a laundress. I want to be famous." Zoey whined.

"If you want to be famous, learn how to take blood out of car upholstery. That's a skill you can take right to the bank." Kisskillya said as she finished ironing the shirt.

The door opened and in came Igor then came in. "What's all the ruckus?" he asked.

Ms. Kisskillya shot him a warning glance while Zoey spoke up, "Igor, tomorrow I'm auditioning to dance on a TV show."

"For real?" asked Igor.

"Answer's no!" Kisskillya snapped, "First the hair, now this?"

"But, all the kids are battin' up their hair now, hon." Igor replied.

"It's called ratting, " Zoey corrected, and turned to her mother as she said, "And our first lady, Serena, does it!"

"Misinformed, Private Hanson, it's naturally stiff."

"She doesn't understand anything." Zoey wailed, "Dancing on that show is my dream!"

Kisskillya then turned to Igor and said firmly, "Now listen Igor, the truth : those TV people, they don't pick people... like Zoey or girls like us for that matter."

"I'll go talk to her." Igor said. Then he walked to Zoey's room.

--

The red-headed mew-mew was laying down on her bed looking teary, when Igor came in. The toon hunchback sat on the bed as he asked, "Zoey, this TV dancing thing. Is it what you really want more than anything?"

Zoey sniffled and nodded, "With all my heart."

"Then, go for it!"

Zoey sat up, wide-eyed.

"This is Toontown!. You gotta think big to be big!"

"Big isn't the problem in this family." Kisskillya said as she leaned over the doorway.

"Zoey, you follow your dream." Igor told the mew, "Mine came true and now I have the most precious thing in the world."

Ms. Kisskillya raised her eyebrows, thinking was talking about her.

"The Cartoonj Mahal Joke Shop!" said . Her confidence was back. Now she was able to face the auditions.

--

The next day, at the local TV station, the three excited kids entered the studio along with a hunch of other girls. And off on one side, Dr. Blight was teaching the other kids dance steps then stopped when she saw the auditionees, "Oh, Bonnie, just look at the motley crew. This town's gone completely downhill since I was crowned Miss Toon Baltimore Krabs." She then began to sing.

Dr. Blight: _**Oh brother**_

_**How times have changed **_

_**These g**__**als are either blind **_

_**Or completely deranged **_

_**Ah, but time seemed to halt **_

_**When I was Miss Toon**__** Baltimore Krabs**_

"Bonnie, that step is far too dirty." She then said to her daughter.

Bonnie gave her a sidelong glance, "Wake up from that dream of yours mom, we're not in 1930."

One of the practicing girls rolled her eyes in boredom.

Dr. Blight: _**You can scoff, but life's a test**_

_**Don't do this, don't do that**_

_**Remember, **__**Mother knows best**_

_**But the crown's in the vault **_

_**From when I won Miss **__**Toon Baltimore Krabs**_

Bonnie: _**These steps are perfect ammunition**_

Dr. Blight: _**Let me show you how you Mommy took out the competition**_

_**Ladies**__**, go get them, Gentlemen, let's rumba!**_

_**1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7,**_

_**Those poor runner ups**_

_**Might still hold some grudges**_

_**They padded their cups**_

_**But I screwed the judges!**_

_**Those broads thought they'd win if a plate**_

_**They would spin in their dance**__**…**_

_**not a chance!**_

Then she pretended to swoon causing the boys to catch her (somewhat reluctantly)

"Down boys." She ordered them, then got up and cast a cruel smile at the auditioning girls, "Oh, good morning, ladies. Let's see what you got."

Council: (dancing) _**Twist, twist, twist, twist, mashed potato, mambo!**_

Blight: _**Ready, begin!**_

The auditionees then begin to dance the same steps as Spectra sang.

Blight: _**On my show you'll never find a thrusting hip or bump and grind!**_

Bonnie: _**What's that, a dance for flees and tics?**_

Blight: _**Ha, you should have seen my bag of tricks!**_

_**I hit the stage**_

_**Batons ablaze**_

_**While belting Aida and preparing **__**soufflés!**_

_**But that triple somersault is how I clinched**_

_**Miss **__**Baltimore Krabs!**_

Blight then threw a baton up, and when she caught it (this was a daydream sequence) she was dressed in a red gown, with the Council and auditionees all dressed like contestants of a miss pageant. Blight composed herself then told the auditionees. "Proceed."

Jen: _**Are you scared we're on live?**_

Zoey: _**Nope, I'm sure I can cope**_

Bonnie: _**Well, this show isn't broadcasted in**_

Council Girls:_** Cinemascope!**_

Spectra: _**I never drank one chocolate malt**_

_**No desserts for Miss **__**Toon Baltimore Krabs!**_

Bonnie then cast a disapproving eye on Ginger Foutley (As told by Ginger).

Bonnie: _**This one will never get a date in those hand-me-down clothes!**_

Blight: _**Ha kid, she'll never get a date**_

'_**Til daddy buy her a new nose!**_

_**I would say "OI! G**__**evault"**_

_**If I wasn't Miss Toon**__** Baltimore Krabs**_

Then Bonnie snapped at April Patterson (from the For better or for worse comics).

Bonnie: _**Do you dance like you dress?**_

Odd: _**Bonnie, there's no need to be cruel!**_

That was when Blight turned with a conniving smile to Zoey.

Blight: _**Would you swim in an integrated pool?**_

That was when Zoey piped up, "Of course! It's the new frontier!"

"Not in Toon Baltimore, it isn't!" Blight sneered, "And may I be frank?"

Blight: _**First impressions can be tough**_

_**And when I saw you I knew**_

_**If your **__**ears weren't enough**_

_**Your last answer just blew it!**_

_**And so my dear**_

_**So short and **__**scrawny**_

_**You'll never be in**_

_**So we're kicking you out!**_

_**With your form and your face**_

_**Oh, it isn't your fault!**_

_**Just down with a case of Miss **__**Toon Baltimore Krabs!**_

"You're dismissed." said Blight, turning her back on the auditionees.

"I... Thank you?" stammered a bewildered Zoey.

Erin looked back frowning then saw Zoey's face and said hopefully, "I think they liked you…secretly."

The three teenagers then walked out the door then Bruce came back and yelled, "I thought they kept all peacocks in birdcages!"

Next he ran out before any of the adults could counter back.


	4. Zoey can hear the bells

Back at school, Zoey carefully snuck into the classroom and took her seat, hoping Mr. Bone wouldn't notice. . .

"Cutting classes, Miss Hanson?" Mr. Bone accused, "It better have been important."

"It should have been." Zoey muttered dejectedly.

Mr. Bone simply handed her a detention note.

----------------

What Zoey discovered upon going to detention was that it was where all the magical creatures and humanoid animals hung out, and practiced their dance moves. Zoey swallowed and packed her stuff on a nearby seat.

"Whatcha looking at?" an alien boy named Rodney asked.

"Nothing! Not you!" Zoey stammered nervously; the last thing she needed was for her cat ears to pop out.

So she spun and watched one of the anthro animals dancing. It was a young red fox wearing white socks and red sneakers.

Then another boy this one a young Amok-vampire in human guise, Kurt, approached her. "Can I help you?" he asked politely.

Zoey nodded over at the fox, "Rad moves."

"Got that right!" Kurt grinned.

"They can hand me a diet of detentions, just if it doesn't stops my tunes!" exclaimed the young fox.

"Does that dance have a name?" questioned Zoey.

"It's called 'Shake-Place After Midnight'. And I use it to attract the opposite gender."

Zoey remarked, "That is so groovy! You're really good!"

"Thanks!" the boy smiled.

"So, would it be kinda like this?" Zoey tried the exact same dance moves.

"You can't do that dance." replied fox boy good-naturedly as he joined Zoey, "Whoa, now, not bad for a 'humanoid chick!"

"Hey, I know where I've seen you!" gasped Zoey.

"Where?" asked the fox.

"On Sunny Bridge's Show, on Alter Day!" Zoey answered, "Alter Day's the best! I wish everyday was Alter day!"

"Where we live... It is." the boy smiled. Everyone laughed.

"Show me another move." asked Zoey.

"You wanna see another one? Here's how we'd say 'hello'." the young fox then mimicked lassoing Zoey in and said, "My name is Miles . . . Prower . . . aka Tails. What's yours?"

"I! Am! Zoey! Hanson!" Zoey replied, pretending to be reeled in by Tails.

Everyone clapped and cheered at this.

"Give it up, 'Humanoid girl!" said a female anthro calico cat named Roisin.

"Zoey, you've got it goin' on, girl. You're one of us!" Tails told Zoey.

"Now that I'm joining this program, I'm ready to progress!" Zoey smiled.

------------------------

"Look, I get what Caesar, but what's with the Ideas of March?" Odd (accompanied by some of his friends) questioned a teacher as they passed the door of the detention hall, "I mean how can a month have ideas?"

"Odd, look!" Wyatt (from 6teen) suddenly said.

"Hold on!" said Odd to the teacher before rushing over to see what Wyatt was looking at. The boys looked in to see Zoey dancing with the outcasts.

--------------------------------

"How do you like detention now?" asked Tails.

"I'm a bad, bad girl who needs to be punished!" Zoey answered mischievously. She then turned to see Odd and Wyatt entering the room.

"Hey." Odd greeted Zoey, "Sunny's hosting the party at the gym tomorrow. . .."

"Yeah! If he saw you dancing like that, you could get a spot on the show!" added Wyatt.

Zoey blushed and smiled then the bell rang.

"Catch you later." said Odd. Suddenly, he bumped into Zoey. "Oops! Sorry, hope I didn't messed up your do." he said before leaving and waving at Zoey. The red-haired mew-mew sighed dreamily.

-----------------------

"Zoey! We were looking all over for you!" Erin said as she and Bruce walked over.

Zoey: _**I can hear the bells**_

"W-what are you talking about?" Bruce frowned.

Zoey: _**Well, don't you hear them chiming?**_

"Well I wouldn't call THAT chiming." Bruce said sarcastically.

Zoey: (putting Erin's hand on her heart) _**Can't you feel my heartbeat**_

_**Keeping perfect timing?**_

_**And all because he...**_

Zoey and her friends then started walking down the hallway.

Zoey: _**Touched me**_

_**He looked at me and stared, yes**_

_**He bumped me,**_

_**My heart was unprepared when**_

_**He tapped me,**_

_**And knocked me off my feet**_

_**One little touch now my life's complete**_

'_**Cause when he nudged me**_

_**Love put me in a fix**_

_**Yes it hit me**_

_**Just like a ton of bricks**_

_**Yes my heart burst now I know what life's about**_

_**One little touch and love's knocked me out and...**_

Zoey then walked around the teachers' hall, as all the teachers looked at her puzzled.

Zoey: _**I can hear the bells**_

_**My head is spinning**_

_**I can hear the bells**_

_**Something's beginning**_

_**Everybody says the a girl who looks like me**_

_**Can't win his love well just wait and see**_

Now Zoey was at the nurse's office as Nurse Leslie checked a thermometer.

Zoey: _**'Cause I can hear the bells,**_

_**Just hear them chiming**_

_**I can hear the bells**_

Nurse Leslie then put the thermometer on Zoey's mouth.

Zoey: _**My temperature's climbing**_

_**I can't contain my joy**_

_**'Cause I've finally found the boy I've been missin'**_

_**LISTEN!**_

_**I can hear the bells**_

Then the kids left, leaving a very bewildered Nurse Leslie. Later, Zoey is next to the open door of her locker.

Zoey: _**Round 1,**_

She kissed the picture of Odd on her locker.

_**He'll ask me on a date, and then...**_

She closed the door of the locker to reveal Odd smirking.

_**Round 2,**_

Zoey opened the door of her locker and checked if she looked nice.

_**I'll primp but won't be late, because**_

_**Round 3's **_

_**When we kiss inside his car!**_

_**Won't go all the way but I'll go pretty fa-ar**_

Later, Zoey looked at a toy ring on her index finger dreamily.

Zoey: _**Round 4,**_

_**He'll ask me for my hand, and then...**_

_**Round 5,**_

_**We'll book the wedding band, so by...**_

Next, at the gym, Zoey and the other students were having dodgeball in PE class and Zoey simply stood still.

Zoey: _**Round 6**_

_**Bonnie**__**, much to your surprise**_

WHAM! Zoey got hit with a ball and fell to the ground. Though this didn't faze her.

_**This heavy-weight champion takes the prize**_

Next, Zoey and Erin walked in the bathroom, where three girls: Akane Tendou, Penny Proud and Creepie Creecher were.

Zoey: _**And I can hear the bells**_

_**My ears are ringing**_

Zoey went into a cubicle.

_**I can hear the bells**_

_**The bridesmaids are singing**_

Zoey walks out of the cubicle, wearing a veil and carrying a bouquet, both made of toilet paper.

Mai: _**Everybody says the a guy who's such a gem**_

Zoey throws the bouquet at Akane and left. Then Penny says, "I'm not even gonna ask."

_**Won't look my way, well I'll laugh at them**_

_**'Cause I can hear the bells,**_

_**My father will smile,**_

_**I can hear the bells,**_

_**As he walks me down the aisle,**_

_**My mother starts to cry**_

_**But I can't see 'cause Ken and I are, like, kissin'**_

_**LISTEN!**_

_**I can hear the bells**_

Later, the three kids entered the classroom, followed by Zoey, who kept singing.

Zoey: _**I can hear the bells**_

_**My head is reeling**_

_**I can hear the bells**_

_**I can't stop the feeling**_

_**Everybody warns that he won't like what he'll see**_

_**But I know that he'll look inside of me**_

_**I can hear the bells**_

_**Today's just the start 'cause**_

_**I can hear the bells**_

She opened the curtains of the window to reveal Odd talking to Bonnie next to the school bus, from below Zoey.

_**Till death do us part and,**_

_**Even when we die we'll look down from up above**_

_**Remembering the night that we two fell in love**_

_**We both will shed a tear and he'll whisper**_

_**As we're reminiscin'**_

_**LISTEN!**_

_**I can hear the bells,**_

Mai then took off her ring and put it on her table.

_**I can hear the bells,**_

_**I can hear the bells...**_

Zoey sighed, feeling very much in love.

Soon life would change very soon for her.

**AN: Sorry I didn't update this one sooner, I've had writers block and procrastination.**


	5. New girl in town

Sometime later, a party was held in the gym. On a stage, Odd was singing.

Odd: _Hey little girl with the cash to burn_

_I'm sellin' something you won't return_

_Hey little girl take me off the shelf_

_'Cause it's hard having fun playing with yourself_

_Once you've browsed through the whole selection_

Then Zoey and her friends came in.

_Shake those hips in my direction_

_A prettier package you never did see_

_Take me home then unwrap me_

_Shop around little darlin' I've got to be_

_The Ladies' Choice_

"Get out there and show them!" Erin nudged Zoey.

"But there's too much people!" Zoey protested.

"We'll just go in front and you'll push. Capisce?" Bruce instructed her calmly.

Odd: _**Test drive this animated male**_

On the dance floor, Zoey spotted Tails and some of the other outcasts, "Wait."

_It's gonna take cash to fill my tank_

_So let's crack open your piggy bank_

"Hey Tails!" Zoey called and dancing the same pattern as him and the rest, "Wanna do the 'Shake-Place' for Sunny?"

"Are you nuts?" asked Tail, "You gotta dance with your own people!"

Zoey raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"This is how the world is like." Tails shrugged.

"But it's your dance!" Zoey said earnestly.

"How 'bout you borrow it?" Tails offered.

"Really?" Zoey brightened.

"Go for it!." Tails replied.

He and Zoey hugged while Bonnie glared after them. What was that little twerp doing, fraternizing with those outcast weirdoes?

Odd: _**I'm the Ladies' Choice**_

_**Ladies' Choice**_

Sunny and Odd then saw Zoey walk to the center of the dance floor and perform Tails dance pattern.

"What is she doing?" demanded Bonnie.

Tails smiled as he watched, while a little blonde girl wearing a red hairband and t-shirt and blue jeans. She was Robyn, a young friend of Tails. "Awesome!" she cried, clapping.

Zoey then blew a kiss to Odd, who shouted, "Whoa!"

Odd: _Hey, little girl on a spending spree_

_I don't come cheap but the kisses come free_

Everyone was dancing the same pattern as Zoey, much to Bonnie's shock and anger.

_On closer inspection I'm sure that you'll agree_

_OOOHHHHH!_

_Hey little girl, listen to my plea_

_I come with a lifetime guarantee_

_And one day maybe we'll find that baby makes three_

_It's the Ladies' Choice_

_I'm the Ladies' Choice_

_I'm the Ladies' Choice_

_I'm the Ladies' Choice- choice -choice_

_I'm the Ladies'_

------------------------------------

Quick cut to Bruce and Erin both running down the street, shouting, "IGOR! MISS KISSKILLYA!!"

They soon finally reached the joke shop. Erin looked over the shop window and saw Igor organizing the shelves. "Hey Igor, hurry!" she called from outside.

"Huh?" Igor turned to look at her.

"Hurry up!" Erin called as she and Bruce ran up the apartment. Igor just shrugged and followed.

-------------------------

"Mrs. Kisskillya! Quick! You gotta see this!" Bruce called when he, Erin and Igor got in the house, "Come on!"

"I've already read this, Private David." said Kisskillya as she followed Bruce in the living room, "It's a phony Hollywood set! Do you think I believe he's really up there?"

"It's not John Glenn!" shouted Erin while Bruce turned on the TV. The Sunny Bridges Show was on, right on the middle of the roll call.

"And might I ask WHY we're watching this?" asked Kisskillya.

"Just watch." Bruce instructed.

Council: _Jen!_

_Connor!_

_Eva!_

_Sharon!_

_Wyatt!_

_Lemonjella!_

_Orangejella!_

_Odd_

Zoey : And I'm Zoey!

This caught everyone (minus Erin and Bruce) in Zoey's apartment by surprise.

-----------------------

Yes, that was Zoey on the Sunny Bridges show, dancing her heart out.

Sunny: _And the bass and drums _

_Who cares about sleep_

_When you can snooze in school?_

_They'll never get to college _

_But they sure look cool _

_Don't need a cap and a gown_

_'Cause they're the nicest kids in town _

Sunny and council: _The nicest kids in... _

_Kids in town!_

"Yeah! That was the dance of the week..." Sunny said.

Off-stage, a fuming Dr. Blight and a hunched balding, brown-haired man in a blue suit were watching the whole scene.

"I don't know what happened, Mr. Boss, Sunny must've had some sort of..." Dr. Blight explained roughly, "Brain aneurism or something and... picked her."

"...our brand new council member, Miss Zoey Hanson." Sunny announced with Zoey waving to the camera, "Now Zoey, why don't you cozy up to Sunny and tell us about yourself."

"Well, I watch "The Sunny Bridges Show" and I do absolutely nothing else." Zoey answered. "I also want to be the first woman president or a rockette!" Mai said.

"As your first act as president, what would you do?" asked Sunny.

"I'd make everyday Alter Day!" Mai answered.

This made Blight gasp, looking affronted .

"I read you like tomorrow's headlines!" laughed Sunny, "So what do you think, kids? Do we have a hot new candidate for Miss Teenage Toon Hairspray?"

"It's the only dream of my life!" Zoey squealed.

"But that's MINE!" Bonnie said through gritted teeth.

"_We're on air_." Sunny replied out of the corner of his mouth to the vain girl, then he turned to Zoey, "Your dream will becoming true, sweetheart; Saturday, June 2nd, right here."

"You have to vote on a person, not a stuffed animal!" snapped Bonnie.

"Hi, Erin, hey Bruce!!" waved Zoey to the camera.

----------------

Later on, Mr. Boss snapped to Blight, "I want that skittish little Communist girl off my show!"

"Now let me be the first one to toss the harpoon." nodded Blight.

"She's a bad influence!" Boss added.

"I agree." Blight agreed, "We don't want the dancers thrusting like ignorant savages!"

"Tsk! Speak for yourself." Sunny retorted.

Blight shot him a dirty look, "Don't disrespect me."

"I'm not." Sunny said, "Look, I've got some new ideas for the show. First, we'll get rid of Outcast Day!"

"Finally some sense around here!" Blight cried.

"And we'll mix some of those kids with the rest of the council!" Sunny continued.

"Mix?" demanded Boss, "_Mix?"_

"That's what I said."

"This is not a fruit salad!" Blight hissed.

"Why not? Isn't this where it's all heading anyway?" asked Sunny, "You can fight it or rock out with it!"

"Maybe it is time for some fresh ideas..." Blight said, "Like a nice fresh new... Host!"

"Gimme a break! How exactly do you fire Sunny from the Sunny Bridges show?" asked Sunny and he walked away.

"They do it all the time on "Desperate Housewives"!" shrieked Blight.

"Blight, you let this go too far!" growled Mr. Boss.

"Me?!" yelped Dr. Blight.

"Fix it!" Boss snapped.

"What?!"

"JUST FIX IT!" and he stormed off, leaving a frustrated Blight on the set.

**AN: And that's it for now folks, I'm starting exam week soon so I proably won't be able to update the fics until the worst is behind me.**


	6. Welcome!

The next day, at the Sunny Bridges Show, the council was singing yet another song, but this time about Zoey.

Bonnie, Jen and Eva: _Hey, look out for that moving van_

_Driving down the street_

_You better lock up your man _

_Before he meets_

_The new girl in town_

Bonnie: _Who just came on the scene_

Fiona, Jen and Eva : _We don't know what to do_

_'Bout the new girl in town_

_The new girl in town_

Eva: _Seems to dance on the air_

Bonnie, Jen and Eva: _The new girl in town_

Jen:_ She's got the coolest hair_

At a corner, Bonnie and Odd watched as Zoey and Brad danced.

Bonnie, Jen and Eva: _You better tell the homecoming queen_

_To hold onto her crown_

Backstage, Dr. Blight spotted a black box next to the girls' mirrors, exactly over Zoey's. Mr. Boss approached her, smiling. "That little girl is setting my sales through the roof. More people are breathing more aerosol than oxygen!"

"Can you show me some of those new dance moves?" asked a girl, oddly dressing as Zoey, to her.

"Of course!" Zoey smiled as they were followed by some of the council girls, also dressing up as her.

Eva:_ She's hip_

Jen:_ So cool_

Bonnie:_ I'm gonna get her after school_

All three: _And yet we'd like to be like her_

'_Cause she's the kitten_

_That the cats prefer_

The scene then changes to three fairies; Bloom, Musa and Layla as they sing.

Girls: _The new girl in town_

Bloom: _Has my guy on a string_

Girls: _The new girl in town_

Musa: _Hey, look! She's wearing his ring!_

Girls: _I can't stop crying and so_

_In my own tears I'm gonna drown_

Layla: _'Cause he wants to rendezvous_

Girls: _With the new girl_

Musa: _We're kinda sad and blue_

Girls: _Yes it's true, girl_

_We'd like to say... _

_To the new girl in town _

----------------------------------------

At school, Erin tentatively knocked on the door of the detention hall. Ben Tennyson peeked from inside and saw her and Bruce standing there. He opened the door, revealing a bunch of crazy fans behind them as Erin said, "We're here to see Zoey."

Zoey spotted them and smiled. "Where's their invitation?" asked Ben.

"They don't need one, they're with me." Zoey answered dragging her friends inside.

Zoey saw Tails dancing there. "Oh, girls, this is Tails. Tails, these are my friends Erin and Bruce." Mai introduced.

Tails and Erin looked at each other and it was if for a moment time stopped for them.

"Yo, anybody home?" interrupted Bruce.

The scene then changed back to the Fairies as they sing.

Girls: _To the new girl in town_

_The new girl in town_

_From out of the blue, girl_

_This town's in a stew, girl_

_What a hullabaloo, girl_

_She ain't just passing through, girl_

_She's sticking like glue, girl_

_To the man I thought I knew, girl_

_Hey, look out for that moving van_

_Look out, look out, look out, look out_

The music then stopped as the fairies covered their mouths in shock, as if something happened. After a few seconds, they finished singing.

Girls: _She was the new girl in_

_Tooo-oo-own_

-------------

Later, at Zoey's house, Miss Kisskillya and Zoey receive a call saying that Zoey has earned a sponsorship offer from clothes salesman Mr. Bundles, suggesting she be the spokesgirl for his boutique.

Zoey's brown eyes went big and sprakly. "THE MR. BUNDLES?"

"From Bundles' ElaGarb'!" nodded Ms. Kisskillya.

"A spokesgirl?!" added Zoey, "Oh, I wanna get a new outfit!"

"Private Hanson, outfits need to be negotiated." Kisskillya told her, "We should get you an agent!"

"Okay... You'll be my agent!" Zoey suggested. "Who's going to look out for me better than my legal guardian at the moment?"

"Haven't left this house in since the last scouting errand."

"Then isn't it time to do it?" asked Zoey as she grabbed her out of the seat. "It's changing out there! You'll like it! People who are different, their time is coming!"

Zoey: _Hey mama, hey mama,_

_Look around_

She turned on the TV to reveal Bloom, Musa and Layla dancing.

_Everybody's groovin' to a brand new sound_

_Hey mama, hey mama,_

_Follow me_

_I know something's in you_

_That you wanna set free_

_So let so, go, go of the past now_

_Say hello to the love in your heart_

_Yes, I know that the world's spinning fast now_

_You gotta get yourself a brand new start_

Zoey & fairies: _Hey mama, welcome to the 60's_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh mama, welcome to the 60's_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Go mama, go, go, go!_

Zoey: _Hey mama, hey mama_

_Have some fun_

Kisskillya: _I haven't left this house since 1991_

Zoey: _Hey mama, hey mama,_

_Take a chance_

Zoey took Kisskillya's hands and dragged her back to the living room.

Kisskillya: _Hanson, it's been years_

_Since someone asked me to dance_

Zoey and fairies: _So let go, go, go of the past now_

Zoey: _Say hello to the light in your eyes_

They headed to outside.

_Yes, I know that the world's_

_Spinning fast now_

_But you gotta run the race_

_To win the prize_

Girls: _Hey mama, welcome to the 60's_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh mama, welcome to the 60's_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Go mama, go, go, go!_

Kisskillya smiled at the sights of the world outside as she and Zoey passed by the streets. They saw two women on a fancy dinner.

"Glamorous." Kisskillya nodded to Zoey as they walked away.

The truth is, the two women were pregnant as one of them, Anastasia (the movie one), felt her baby kick. "Oh, I felt it kick!" the other woman, Daria (from the princess and the pea) gasped in delight.

---------------------------

Bloom, Layla & Musa: _Welcome to the rhythm of a brand new day_

Zoey: (taking Kisskillya's hand and leaving with her to Bundle's shop) _Take your old-fashioned fears_

Zoey and fairies: _And throw them away_

Fairies: _You should add some color and a fresh new "do"_

_'Cause it's time for a star_

_Who looks just like you!_

---------------------------

Inside the shop, Mr. Bundles (from the new Annie movie) himself, was talking to a worker when the two women arrived. They spotted him and ran up to him.

Mr. Bundles turned to the worker, "Thank you, Erika."

Erika left as Mr. Bundles grinned and grabbed a bunch of donuts. "There's my shining Splash Star!" he said spotting Zoey and Ms. Kisskillya, "Fantastic to meet you."

"It's so nice to meet you." Zoey smiled.

Mr. Bundles then noticed Ms. Kisskillya. "Zoey, is this your older sister? Perhaps you'd like to try some complimentary couture."

"Couture?" asked Kisskillya.

Bundles handed the donuts to Zoey and took out a contract and pen as he added, "Now, if you just sign here..."

"Flattery will not distract Ms. Hanson's agent from reading the fine prints." Kisskillya told him as she took the contract and pen from Mr. Bundles.

"Her agent?" he asked.

Kisskillya turned to Zoey. "Private, go eat your donuts." she told her as Zoey left with the donuts and another worker, Mrs. Hawkins.

"Let's talk," Ms. Kisskillya told Mr. Bundles. She then took out her reading glasses and put them on, "Now let's see...No! I want a non-exclusive contract. Extensions are mutual! You'll pay my commission of fifteen."

"Not a dime over 10!"

"What about a bra?"

"54 Double D?"

"Triple E."

"I hit the motherload!" cheered Mr. Bundles.

The three arrived at the makeover room, where a woman pushed Ms. Kisskillya over to a chair.

Erika: _Don'tcha let nobody_

_Try to steal your fun_

_'Cause a little touch of lipstick_

_Never hurt no one_

Mrs. Hawkins: _The future's got a million roads_

_For you to choose_

_But you'll walk a little taller_

_In some high-heeled shoes_

Taran: _And once you find the style_

_That makes you feel like you_

_Something fresh_

_Something new_

Erika and Mrs. Hawkins led Ms. Kisskillya out of her seat and into a cubicle and closed the doors.

Zoey and fairies: _Mama, that's your cue!!_

After a few seconds, Erika and Mrs. Hawkins opened the doors, revealing her wearing a sparkling dark blue dress with high-heels. She then began to sing.

Kisskillya: _Zoey sweetie_

_Look at me!_

_I'm the cutest chickie_

_That ya ever did see_

_Zoey honey_

_Look at us_

_Where is there a team_

_That's half as fabulous?!_

Kisskillya and workers: _I let go, go, go of the past now_

_Said hello to this red carpet ride_

They came out of the dressing room.

_Yes I know that the world's spinning fast now_

_Tell Lollobrigida to step aside!_

_Your mama's welcoming the 60's_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh your mama's welcoming the 60's_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Go, mama, go, go, go!_

Soon, a bunch of women were on a line and stepping aside as they sang.

Women: _Open the door_

_For the girl who has more,_

_She's a star..._

_Zoey__, go, go, go!_

The last woman stepped aside to reveal Zoey, now wearing a pretty sparkling red dress. Then, everyone went outside as they sang.

All: _Your mama's hip (hip)_

_Your mama's in (in mama)_

_Your mama's lookin at herself and wondering where you been?_

_(Where you been?)_

_Your mama's lit (lit)_

_She's all glow (glow mama)_

_Your mama what she's holding back_

_Your mama's gotta let go _

Layla: Welcome to the "6", to the "0"

To the apostrophe "s"!

_**HEY YEAH**__**, YEAH...**_

_**OH yeahhhhh **_

Fireworks started to come on the sky as the song's end neared.

Princesses: _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Go mama, go, go, go!!_

The song ended, and the fireworks started to explode in the sky.

**AN: That was one I'll get started one the next one after X-mas ok?**


	7. Run and tell that!

**AN: Yes I'm continuing this fic bit by bit****, in the meantime I'm also going to get started on the musical gala soon! R &R!**

Yes, Zoey was the brand-new star meaning it comes with different classes and schedule. Now Zoey was feeling beat from all the rehearsing and it didn't help that Bonnie was bad-mouthing her behind her back, much to Odd's disapproval.

"Bonnie, quit it!" Odd scolded, "I've had it up to here with you doing that! Just because she's a good dancer."

Bonnie glares at him, "You think SHE can dance? Well you'd rather have her as your partner!"

Unfortunately, Crocker hears them, "What's going on back there?"

Bonnie made her sneaky move, "Zoey, that's horrible! Mr. is not a crazed maniac!"

"What?" Zoey yelped, "I never said---"

Crocker threw a detention slip at Zoey, "Detention Miss Hanson!"

Odd stood up then Crocker called on him.

"Oh, and Mr. Dell Robbia, perhaps you'd care to tell us, Patrick Henry's immortal last words?"

Odd glanced at Zoey then said plaintively: "Er…Hit the road, jack?"

Bonnie gasped as everyone else laughed. Zoey smiled, he stood up for her!

----------

Seconds later, Zoey and Odd went into the detention hall.

"You didn't really have to do that odd," Zoey said to him.

Odd shrugged with a smile, "Nah, don't worry about it, Besides…it looks like a cool scene down here."

Yes, half the alters found it weird to see odd down there but they were alright with it since Tails recognized him as a friend of Zoey's.

Zoey then noticed Erin and Bruce talking to Phantom girl. Erin explained that she just walked in without anyone looking although Bruce was another story.

"Hey Bruce, how'd you end up here?" she asked curiously, "I thought you were on honor roll."

Bruce shrugged, "I am. I just wanted to get away from that LaCienaga snob."

Tails then spoke up, "Hey listen, Miss Kylie's hosting a platter party over on Digi-Avenue tonight. Wanna check it out?"

"May I also _check it out_?" Erin asked tentatively with a blush.

"Of course," Tails nodded.

"I've never been to Digi-Avenue!" remarked Zoey.

Odd questioned, "Ya think it'll be okay for, you know... us?"

"It's cool, cracker boy!" added one of the Specialists.

"Making friends with _and_ being invited places by different sentient species!" said Erin

Zoey smiled, "I know, it feels so hip!"

"I'm glad you feel that way, 'cause not everybody does." Tails smiled.

Tails: _I can't see  
Why people look at me  
And only see the color of my fur_

_And then there's those  
That try to help, god knows  
But have to always put me in my place_

_Now I won't ask you to be species blind  
'Cause if you pick the fruit  
Then girl, you're sure to find..._

_The blacker the berry  
The sweeter the juice  
I could say it ain't so  
But darlin', what's the use?_

_The darker the chocolate  
The richer the taste  
And that's where it's at...  
...now run and tell that!!_

Gang: _Run and tell that!_

Tails: _Run and tell that!_

_Run and tell that!_

_I can't see  
Why people disagree  
Each time I tell them what I know is true  
_  
_And if you come  
And see the world I'm from  
1 bet your heart is gonna feel it too_

Yeah. I could lie  
But baby. Let's be bold  
Vanilla can be nice  
But if the truth be told...

The Alters and the gang then dance out through the schools doors to the bus stop.

_The blacker the berry  
The sweeter the juice  
I could say it ain't so  
But darlin', what's the use_  
_Run and tell that!_

The darker the chocolate  
The richer the taste  
That's where it's at

Now run and tell that!!

They watch as some of the alters do a really cool break-dance then Robyn runs over and Tails introduces her to the gang.

"This is Robyn," Tails said, "She's one of miss Kylie's kids."

The younger girl brightened, "Hey, Zoey Hanson! Good for you, you made to the sunny Bridges show!"

Zoey winked at the little girl, "Well you better next!"

Robyn winks back, "Got it!"

Robyn: _I'm tired of coverin' up all my pride_

chorus: _So give me five on the magical side_

Robyn: _I've got a new way of movin'  
And I got my own voice_

Alters: _So how can I help  
But to shout and rejoice_

Robyn: _The people 'round here  
Can barely pay their rent  
They're "try'n to make dollar  
Out 'a fifteen cent"  
But we got a spirit  
Money just cant buy_

They all climb aboard a bus to the frustration of Bonnie Rockwaller.

Together: _It's deep as a river  
And soars to the sky!!_

Tails: _I cant see  
The reason it cant be  
The kinda world where we all get our chance_

_The time is now  
And we can show them how  
To turn the music up and let's all dance  
_  
_'Cause all things are equal  
When it comes to love  
Well, that ain't quite true  
'Cause when push comes to shove..._

The blacker the berry  
The sweeter the juice  
I could say it ain't so

But darlin', what's the use  
The darker the chocolate  
The richer the taste  
That's where it's at

The bus finally arrives at it's destination and everyone jumps off.

_...Now run and tell that!!  
_  
Alters: _Run and tell that!_

Tails: _Run and tell that!!_

_Yeaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh- yeaaaaah…!_

Tails then takes Erin's lollipop and gives her hand small kiss and she swoons from happiness. Then Zoey, Odd and Bruce rush over to her. They can't go into Miss Kylie's party without Erin.

**AN: Well's that's it for now but don't worry there'll be more**** next time.**


	8. Big bold and beautiful

**AN: Sorry for the wait, but I'm gonna go little by little as not many people are reviewing on this fic.**

In two different place, two very different women, personality wise were getting dressed up.

The first one chose a pink dress with a indigo bust and gloves, Dr. Blight. And she was ready to stir up trouble.

The second woman chose an elegant red dress, gloves, a gold locket and a false white mink stole, Kylie.

The more altruist of the blondes had a dinner buffet party going on in the back of a fabric store belonging to one of the DigiQueen's dearest friends.

"Are you all hungry for fun?" asked Kylie as she glided into the room.

(AN: Imagine her singing voice exactly like that that of Michelle Nicastro, the singing voice of Odette from the Swan princess.)

Kylie: _Bring on that pecan pie  
Pour some sugar on it  
Sugar don't be shy_

Scoop me up a mess  
Of that chocolate swirl  
Don't be stingy,  
I'm a growing girl  


Zoey and the gang walks in.

Kylie: _I offer big love  
With no apology  
How can I deny the world  
The most of me_

I am not afraid  
To throw my weight around  
Pound by pound by pound  
Because I'm  
Big, blonde and beautiful  
There is nothin' 'bout me  
That's unsuitable

_No one wants a meal  
That only offers the least  
When girl we're servin' up  
The whole darn feast_

Kylie then notices the kids walk in and goes to meet them. "My, it looks like you've all taken a step out of bounds."

"Kylie, I'd like you meet my friends," Tails spoke up and he started introducing them, "Odd Della Robbia, Bruce David, Zoey Hanson and this girl here is Erin."

Kylie looks at Tails and Erin knowingly, she recognized those glances anywhere. She and her husband had the same glances years ago and continue to share them.

Erin smiled sheepishly, "I'm very scared and pleased to be here, miss."

"Oh, it's alright," Kylie reassured her kindly, "Many of us have more reason to be scared on your street." Then she said to someone off-screen, "Yolei, put those potions back where you found them, you never know which ones explode and which ones don't."

--------------------

Meanwhile Bonnie was playing a trick of her own.

She was on the phone with Ms. Kisskillya, disguising her voice and said, "My name is Mike. Yes, Mike."

"Mike who?" Miss Kisskillya's voice said suspiciously on the other line.

"It's MIKE!" Bonnie almost shrieked, but then calmed down, "Anyway... I'm calling because I have some information about Miss Hanson's whereabouts."

"What?"

"Right now, as we speak, your daughter has entered a hotbed of moral... turpentine."

-------------------------------

Minutes later, Miss. Kisskillya arrived at the fabric store to fetch Zoey.

"Private Hanson!" and she stormed over.

Off on one side, Arukenimon leaned over to Kylie and said, "If we start getting any more muggles here, this is going to turn into a suburb."

"….No call, you just disappear! Privates David and Dennis, get home before your uncle shoots you!"

Kylie approached Ms. Kisskillya amiably, "Ms. Kisskillya is it? You don't have to rush out."

"Affirmative, left the ironing on."

"Hmm, you ironing." Kylie nodded understandably, "Before you go, are you sure you wouldn't like to have a little something to eat?"

She gestured to a large table filled with all sorts of delicious foods and desserts.

Ms. Kisskillya squinted, "Is that bried?"

Kylie: _Slice off a piece  
Of that hog head cheese  
Then take a look inside  
My book of recipes_

Now, don't you sniff around  
For something fluffy and light  
I need a man who brings  
A man-size... Appetite

I'll use a pinch of sugar  
And a dash of spice  
I'll let ya lick the spoon  
Because it tastes so nice

_I'll keep it in my oven  
'Til it's good and hot  
Keep on stirring til it hits the spot  
Because i'm..._

Big, blonde and beautiful  
And Edna girl, you're lookin' so  
Recruitable  
Why sit in the bleachers  
Timid and afraid  
When Edna,  
You can be your own parade!  


_They say that white has might  
And thin is in  
Well, that's just bull  
'Cause ladies big is back  
And as for black  
It's beautiful!_

All shapes and sizes  
Follow me!  
Who wants a twig  
When you can climb a whole tree?

Yeah, Yeah  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah

**AN: T****hat's all for now, like I said I'm going little by little.**


	9. Marching plans

**AN: Sorry about the delay I'm gonna show this down for a while ok?**

In the party eventually Ms. Kisskillya says to Kylie.

"I've got to hand it to you Sgt. Kylie you do know how to throw a party, but might I ask what you're celebrating?"

The blonde queen sighed morosely. "Well, it was a sort of ending, it deserved to go out with a bang."

The kids looked up.

"What ended?" asked Bruce.

Kylie dropped her gaze, "Alter day."

There was a record scratch. And everyone shouted "WHAT?!"

"It's time you all knew," Kylie spoke up, "Dr. Barbara blight had just told we have had our last show. It had a nice little place holder but it was time to get some ratings. I didn't wish to tell you up front, I just wanted to have a little fun tonight."

"But I practiced so hard," Robyn protested sadly, "Now I'll never get a chance to be on the show."

Kylie put a gentle hand on her shoulder, "You will be seen, my darling. I promise."

"You can't your own show?" Zoey questioned, "Then come dance with us."

A few of the alters murmured.

"Uh, Zoey," said Tails, "Alters, and muggles never danced on TV together."

Zoey thought for a second then brightened, "Well, if we can't dance…. We should just march."

Kylie seemed to take this into consideration, "Hmmm, now that'll probably get some ratings. Such as the 11:00 news!"

They all agreed to help march except for Ms. Kisskillya and odd, there was too much at risk. Zoey was disappointed in Odd but was determined to help her new friends the best she can.

That night, blight tried to create tension between Igor and Ms. Kisskillya but failed completely.

And very early, Zoey had gotten up and got ready to march with all her alter friends, standing up for what's right.

**AN: Sorry to stop there but my muse is missing.**


	10. I know where I've been

**AN: Sorry about not continuing but since there so little reviews…never mind I'm gonna try to finish this anyway.**

The following morning, we see an entire crowd of magical creatures, supers etc. gathering with protest signs. Walking amongst them, making her way to Kylie was Zoey herself.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Kylie said to her gently, "You'll be paying a heavy price."

Zoey nodded, "I know."

"You'll never dance on TV again."

"If I can't dance with Tails or Robyn," Zoey replied grimly, "I don't want to dance one TV at all. I just want tomorrow to be better."

Kylie smiles a gentle smile than begins to sing softly.

**Kylie:** _There's a light  
In the darkness  
Though the night  
Is black as my skin  
There's a light  
Burning bright  
Showing me the way  
But I know where I've been_

_There's a cry  
In the distance  
It's a voice  
That comes from deep within  
There's a cry  
Asking why  
I pray the answer's up ahead  
'Cause __I know where I've been _

Zoey picks up a protest sign and joins the crowd.

_There's a road  
We've been travelin'  
Lost so many on the way  
But the riches  
Will be plenty  
Worth the price we  
Had to pay _

From their homes the other alters watch worriedly, silently wishing them luck.__

There's a dream  
In the future  
There's a struggle  
That we have yet to win  
And there's pride  
In my heart  
'Cause I know  
Where I'm going  
And I know where I've been  


**All:** _There's a road  
We must travel  
There's a promise  
We must make  
'Cause the riches  
Will be plenty  
Worth the risk  
And chances that we take  
There's a dream  
In the future  
There's a struggle_

We have yet to win  
Use that pride  
In our hearts  
To lift us up  
Until tomorrow

'Cause just to sit still  
Would be a sin  
  
Chorus: _I know it, I know it  
I know where I'm going_

**Kylie:** _And lord knows I know..  
Where I've been_

**All:** _Oh! When we win,  
I'll give thanks to my god  
'Cause I know where I've been_

Soon it's nightfall. Soon looking through the crowd we see Ms. Kisskillya looking for Zoey. "Private! Private Hanson!"

She runs up to the teenager in pigtails. "Private, you don't know what you're doing!"

"Yes I do."

Ms. Kisskillya greeted Kylie, "Evening Commander Pantheon,"

"Good evening, Miss Kisskillya," Kylie greeted back cordially, "How nice of you to join us."

Miss Kisskillya attempted to lead Zoey back home hooking her arm with hers but then an alter hooks his, with her left arm, making it impossible for her to leave now.

**AN: Oh boy wonder what the future will hold for them?**


	11. Fugitive

**AN: Ok then here's the very next chapter to my parody. I really want ****to finish this, so I can concentrate on the others.**

"2, 4, 6, 8, TV's gotta integrate!"

Soon the crowd stops in front of what appeared to be a patrol of policemen and not very friendly ones at that.

Kylie glided forward, "Is there a reason we cannot pass through here peacefully?"

A police officer, Chief angel Rojas, answered, "I suggest you and your little friends go back to where you came from."

He calmly put out the indigo candle Kylie was holding.

"There's no need to be rude," Zoey snapped.

"It's alright Zoey," Kylie said gently.

"Hey!" Zoey yelled at Rojas. "She was talking to you!"

Without thinking she hit the policeman over the head with her protest sign.

"Zoey, don't!" Kylie pulled the girl back.

The livid officer glowered at he girl with pigtails, "Young lady, you just assaulted a police officer."

"I what?!"

There was an angry uproar from the protesting crowd and Ms. Kiskillya pushed Zoey behind her.

"Run girl!" a man yelled at Zoey.

The crowd continued chanting allowing Zoey to escape.

"2, 4, 6, 8, TV's gotta integrate!"

"2, 4, 6, 8, TV's gotta integrate!"

--------

The word spread quickly even on the news with Kent Brockman reporting.

"Our cameras also caught Zoey Hanson, teenage TV personality and rabble rowser. Ms. Hanson brutally attacked an officer with a blunt instrument…."

Pankley, who had been watching the news with his niece and nephew said to them, "You see? If I let you leave the house right now, you'd be in prison, fighting thieves and bums for cigarettes. That Zoey Hanson always was a bad influence! Well, you are never, ever gonna see that little upstart again."

But Erin and Bruce hadn't listened to a word he said for they just spotted their friend at the window.

Right….

Ok.

Quickly they rushed upstairs just in time to see Zoey come in through the bedroom window.

Bruce motioned the girls to follow him down to the basement, next to it was a locked doorway.

Erin, Bruce, the cops are looking for me everywhere... you could go to jail for helping me!

Bruce looked at her grimly, "Zoey, in case you hadn't noticed, we're already in jail. Come on!"

He opened the lock to reveal a storage room filled with canned food gas mask and many other survivalist items.

"Oh, no!" Erin suddenly said

"What?"

"Your hair deflated!" Erin replied to Zoey

"Never mind." Zoey shrugged it off, "It was just a symbol of my conformity to the man."

"Then you'll just have to remain here until the police arrive."

The three teenagers jumped when they noticed Pankley right at the door.

"Don't send my best friend to the big house!" Erin cried.

The plain man just grabbed both Erin and Bruce.

"You haven't heard the last of me, Mr. Pankley!" Zoey said bravely, "Things need to change, and I won't stop trying to change them. I don't care how long it takes."

"Good! Because you'll be waiting twenty to life." The ex-principal replied darkly as he slammed the door shut.

--------

Back at Zoey's home, Ms. Kiskillya rushed back to see if Zoey was there but Igor said she wasn't.

The hunchback explained that he went to the jail himself to see to no avail and instead bailed out the protesting marchers.

Ms. Kisskillya understood for it was the right thing to do.

So all they had left to do now was wait and hope for good (and honest) news of Zoey. Because reporters continued spreading exaggerated tales of that night's events.

"A massive manhunt is underway for Zoey Hanson who bludgeoned Chief Angel Rojas with a crowbar---"

"False charges!" Ms. Kiskillya snapped, "Utter disregard for further investigation! And furthermore—"

She didn't get to finish her indignant rant for there was knock on the door. And it was Odd.

"I was just at home, practicing my new twist on The Twist, when I overheard it on the news. I can't believe Zoey savagely bludgeoned an Eagle Scout. That's just not like her."

"Because it isn't!" Ms. Kisskillya said firmly, "I was there! The two-faced yellow-belly didn't so much as bleed."

"I shoulda been there, beside her. I can't sleep. I can't eat..."

Ms. Kisskillya blinked, "You can't eat? Well, come on in and worry with us. I'll make you some pork."

----------

Meanwhile, Erin and Bruce were both tied up and in a bad mood.

And much to their surprise, two familiar faces came in through the window.

"Tails?" Erin asked.

"Phantom girl?" Bruce blinked, "Shhh, don't let him hear you!"

"What happened to you?"

Bruce rolled his eyes, "Pankley's punishing us for harboring a fugitive without his permission."

Erin asked, "What are you doing?"

"We're here to rescue the fair maiden." Tails replied giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"And the young hero." Phantom girl blushed.

Bruce blushed too.

"Oh, you do care!" Erin sighed wistfully, "I was afraid the difference of our race would keep us apart."

Phantom girl and Tails were trying to untie their crushes.

"No... but these knots might." Tails replied. "Was this wacko in the Navy?"

**AN: At least the gang's got a good shot at making it in time for the contest.**** Be finished with this fic soon.**


	12. Without love

**AN: OK, I'm gonna try and wrap this one fic once and for all. Get the next two done soon.**

Odd sadly goes into Zoey's room

Odd: _Once I was a selfish fool  
Who never understood  
I never looked inside myself  
Though on the outside, I looked good!_

Then we met and you made me  
The man I am today  
Zoey, I'm in love with you  
No matter what you weigh  
'Cause...

_Without love  
Life is like the seasons with  
No summer  
Without love  
Life is rock 'n' roll without  
A drummer_

_Zoey, I'll be yours forever  
'Cause I never wanna be  
Without love  
Tracy, never set me free  
No, I ain't lyin'  
Never set me free, Tracy,  
No, no, no!!_

Back in Pankley's house, Tails finally pulls out a shaving blade freeing Erin while Phantom girl phases Bruce out of his bonds.

Tails: _Living in the ghetto  
Fur is everywhere you go  
Who'd have thought I'd love a girl  
With skin as white as winter's snow_

Erin: _In my ivory tower  
Life was just a hostess snack_

Bruce: _But now we tasted chocolate  
And were never going back!_

Bruce dips a delighted Phantom girl in a tango as he sang this

Together: _'Cause without love_

Tails: _Life is like a beat that you can't follow_  
_Without love_

Erin: _Life is Doris Day at the Apollo_

Couples: _Darling, I'll be yours forever  
'Cause I never wanna be  
Without love_

Zoey knocks on the glass reminding the gang to let her out. Erin then pulls out the key.

_So darling, never set me free  
No!_  
_I'm yours forever  
Never set me free_

_No, no, no!_

Odd: _If I'm left without my baby doll  
I don't know what I'll do_

_  
_In Zoey's house Odd picks up Zoey's photo lovingly. Back with the gang, Zoey in the trunk while Bruce and Erin were hiding under blankets near their crushes.

Zoey: _Odd, I've got to break out  
So that I can get my hands on you_

Tails: _And girl, if I can't touch you  
Now I'm gonna lose control_

Erin: _Tails, you're my black white knight  
I've found my blue-eyed soul_

All: _Sweet freedom is our goal_

Odd: _Z, I wanna kiss ya!_

Zoey: _Let me out at the next toll!_

Eventually the car stops at a some familiar gates in front of a well-hidden mansion. Tails knocks on the trunk and lets Zoey out.

All: _Without love_

Phantom girl: _Life is like a prom  
that won't invite us_

All: _Without love_

Odd: _Life's getting my big break  
and laryngitis_

All: _Without love_

Erin: _Life's a '45'  
when you can't buy it_

All: _Without love_

Zoey: _Life is like Ms. Kisskillya on a diet_

All: _**Like a week that's only Mondays  
Only ice cream, never sundaes  
Like a circle with no center  
Like a door marked "do not enter!"**_

_**Darling I'll be yours forever**_

_**'Cause I never wanna be...**_

_Without love_

Bruce & Phantom girl: _**Yes now you've captured me**_

_Without love  
_  
All: _I surrender happily_

_Without love_

Erin: _Oh honey  
Never set me free  
_  
_No, no, no_

Odd & Zoey: _No, I ain't lyin'_

Couples: _Never set me free_

All: _No, no, no  
No, I don't wanna live without_

Erin: _Love, love, love_

All: _Yeah, yeah, yeah_

Darling, you had best believe me,  
Never leave me without love!

Soon as the song finishes Ms. Kisskillya's voice called Odd from the kitchen. "Private Della Robbia, pork's on!"

In the mansions basement, the lights are suddenly turned on. It was Kylie, wearing a long elegant blue bathrobe with a Robyn and a few younger children behind her.

And she looked miffed.

"Miss Kylie, I—"

Kylie interrupts, "Are you trying to hide her here?"

Everyone looked nervous then Kylies stern expression rapidly went to amused.

"Now why didn't anyone of you think of that before?" Kylie reprimanded teasingly, "After all this brave young woman has one for us. Honestly Tails, where are your manners?"

She went to Zoey and gave her a motherly hug and she notices Erin and Bruce. "What about these two?"

"They're boyfriend and girlfriend!" the little kids started teasing.

"So this is love?" Kylie commented, "I thought so. Well, love is a gift not many people can see it. So I believe you best prepare yourself for a horde of ugly things coming towards you from a never ending parade of stupidity."

"Oh, than that means you've already met our uncle." Bruce asked, earning chuckles from everyone.

**AN: Well the gang's all here now they're just starting to come up with a plan.**


	13. The plan

The next morning, the Miss teenage Hairspray pageant was taking place. The police were at every possible corner to make sure Zoey doesn't sneak in.

Miss Kisskillya and Erin walked in without much trouble both looking around nervously.

Dr. Blight was trying to butter up the judges without much success.

"And now broadcast live in front of a live studio audience, it's the Sunny bridges Miss Hairspray spectacular!"

"He's Sunny!"

Brought to you by ultra clutch hairspray

Sunny: _What gives a girl  
Power and punch?  
Is it charm, is it poise?  
No, it's hairspray!_

What gets a gal  
Asked out to lunch  
Is it brains, is it dough?  
No, it's hairspray!

Back in Bruce and Erin's house, Principal Pankley had the TV on at the same time reading a book on possible negative influences caused by modern media.

_If you take a ride  
With no can at your side  
Then your flip will be gone  
With the wind  
_

Coming up on the stage, Bonnie was clutching a reluctant Odd's arm possessively.

"Look, the agents are here!" the snobby girl simpered

_Why take a chance  
When you get up and dance  
If you twist, I insist  
You use hairspray  
_  
Meanwhile, Blight was talking into a two way walkie-talkie to the guards outside.

"Well?"

"No sign of her not even near the doors, it's obvious she's not inside."

"Doesn't mean she's not going to try."

"Blight I doubt this girl's going to risk incarceration to win a pageant."

And the connection was broken.

"If I risked fatal concoctions in chemistry, she'll definitely risk jail." grumbled Blight.

Sunny: _The only thing better than hairspray  
That's me!  
_  
chorus: _Ska-doo-dle-e-ya  
Doo-dle-e-ya do wah_

"Hey, baby, you look like you could use a stiff one!"

"And we're out!" called the cameraman.

All the cast ensemble dispersed briefly for a small break with Bonnie complaining that the hairspray went in her face.

Then it was back to the show

"And now for the talent portion of our competition, Our conciliates in their official hairspray dance off."

So the dancing contest began, only Miss Kisskillya noticed that Dr. Blight was stealing a few of the tally votes so that Bonnie would win.

That was when the guards noticed some familiar pigtails outside.

"Confirmed sighting!"

As a few of the guards rushed out, some of the alters were sneaking in.

But when the guard grabbed "Zoey"…

"Looking for someone?" Igor questioned innocently.

Back on the inside, the Digidestined carefully barricaded the doors with chairs.

Then Blight snapped that Zoey was probably already inside for hours even causing the guards to pick up a BIG can of hairspray to break down the door. While this was happening, Tails and Bruce motioned for Igor to get inside.

Finally the guards burst through the doors and went in.

Blight then confronted them angrily, "What is wrong with all of you?! How hard can it be to break down a door?!"

"That hairspray battering ram was heavy."

"Heavy? How can it be heavy they're…" The woman paused as she recalled something, "…hollow."

As she and the guards rushed out, some supers blocked the doors while a familiar figure began climbing on the props for her cue.

The baddies rushed over only to find the can of hairspray empty.

"Argh!" Blight shrieked "You carried her in!"

As Sunny was handed the final ballot, a few alters slowly began lowering the rope holding a rocket shaped base onto the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen it is my…" he swallowed, not really liking the result, "obligation to announce that Miss Bonnie Rockwaller…"

"Is about to get out danced!" a familiar voice cried out.

**AN: It's not over yet folks keep your eyes peeled for the grand finale!**


	14. You can't sop the beat!

**AN: And heeeere it is folks special delivery for the new year!**

"Zoey Hanson!" Sunny clapped and backed up.

Odd brightened.

"WHAT?!" Bonnie snapped.

We see Zoey in a dancing dress, her red hair loose and falling down her shoulders. She steps off the platform and onto the stage confronting Bonnie.

Zoey: _You cant stop an avalanche  
As it races down the hill  
You can try to stop the seasons, girl  
But ya know you never will  
And you can try to stop my dancin' feet_

Right at the same time, Kylie and the rest of the gang come into the studio. A livid Bonnie tries to get Odd's attention but he's had enough and he angrily brushes her then goes to dance with Zoey.

_But I just cannot stand still  
Cause the world keeps spinnin'  
Round and round  
And my heart's keeping time  
To the speed of sound  
I was lost til I heard the drums  
Then I found my way_

Zoey and Odd: Cause you can't stop the beat

Ever since this old world began  
A woman found out if she shook it  
She could shake up a man  
And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it  
The best that I can today

Bonnie angrily gets on the rocket lift and glowers, "This prize is mine!"

As if planning a prank, Bruce and Phantom girl exchange grins and started pulling the ropes. At once the lift was pulled up making Bonnie scream.

_'Cause you cant stop  
The motion of the ocean  
Or the sun in the sky  
You can wonder if you wanna  
But I never ask why_

And if you try to hold me down  
I'm gonna spit in your eye and say  
That you cant stop the beat!

Once they stopped, Zoey and Odd hugged making the audience applaud.

"They love you Odd."

Odd looked around, "Really? Not for long."

He walks off-screen and motions for Robyn to come over. "Robyn , let's dance!"

They both go onstage prompting Sunny to speak, "Princess Robyn Starling, ladies and gentlemen!"

"That's my little girl!" Kylie said lovingly.

Yes, it was a surprise to the producers to see the daughter of a magical being onstage but the audience seemed to enjoy it.

The phones were now ringing nonstop. Soon Robyn curtsied and went off stage.

"There you go! Princess Robyn starling!"

Next, Erin and Tails got in the groove

Erin: _You can't stop a river  
As it rushes to the sea_

Tails: _You can try and stop the hands of time  
But ya know it just can't be_

Erin: _And if they try to stop us, darling,  
I'll call the N Double A C P  
Cause the world keeps spinning  
Round and 'round  
And my heart's keeping time  
To the speed of sound  
I was lost til I heard the drums  
Then I found my way  
_  
Erin & Tails: _Cause you can't stop the beat_

Soon Bruce and Phantomgirl joined in.

Bruce and Phantomgirl: _Ever since we first saw the light  
A man and woman liked to shake it  
On a Saturday night  
And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it  
With all my might today_

Both couples: '_Cause you cant stop  
The motion of the ocean  
Or the rain from above  
You can try to stop the paradise  
We're dreamin' of  
But you cannot stop the rhythm  
Of two hearts in love to stay  
Cause you cant stop the beat!_

"Now I'm an animated anthro chick!" Erin said kissing Tails.

Bruce exclaimed, "And I'm sticking to supers!"

Both couples then kissed their significant other… all this viewed by Principal Pankley.

"What? The whole world has gone mad!" he yelled stomping over to the TV only to bump his head and fall unconscious.

That was also when Dr. Blight and the guards finally burst in but couldn't do anything until they cut to commercials by then, Sunny was already announcing the winner.

"Toon Baltimore, you've picked a winner and the new Miss Hairspray is…" he reads the envelope, "Robyn Starling Pantheon!"

Bonnie shrieked, "What?!"

The rest of the gang cheered.

"Yes!"

"Yeah, Robyn! Way to go!"

The young girl hugged her mother excitedly.

"But she's not even a candidate," Blight said through gritted teeth to Sunny.

Sunny smirked, "Well, she just got a tidal wave of calls."

"This isn't valid, it's impossible."

"Well, everyone who dances is eligible read the fine print." Sunny then turned to Robyn, "This also makes you lead dancer on the Sunny Bridges show."

The people clapped excitedly.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the corny Collins show is now and forever, officially integrated!"

Everyone except for Bonnie and Blight cheered.

"Bonnie stop moping!" Blight snapped.

"I lost ma, deal with it!"

"No you cannot have lost because I switched the damn tallies!"

"Smile and straighten up, Blight you're on live camera!" Miss Kisskillya said satisfied with folded arms.

Igor looks to Harold Frumkin, "That was a good shot don't you think?"

"Not bad."

On other sides the people watching the TV gasped. Both wicked women looked sheepishly and walk off-screen.

While MR. Boss was telling Blight off, Sunny's voice called out, "Last chance to join the dance folks, everyone is welcome."

Miss Kisskillya looked to Igor who said, Go, or forever wish you had."

She starts going to the stage but not before giving Dr. Blight the "I'm watching you look".

Miss Kisskillya : _You cant stop my happiness  
Cause I like the way I am  
And you just can't stop my knife and fork  
When I see a Christmas ham  
so if you don't like the way I look  
Well, I just don't give a damn!_

_Cause the world keeps spinning  
Round and 'round  
And my heart's keeping time  
To the speed of sound  
I was lost til I heard the drums  
Then I found my way_

'Cause you cant stop the beat

Ever since this old world began  
A woman found out if she shook it  
She could shake up a man  
And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it  
The best that I can today

Cause you cant stop  
The motion of the ocean  
Or the sun in the sky  
You can wonder if you wanna  
But I never ask why  
And if you try to hold me down  
I'm gonna spit in your eye and say  
That you cant stop the beat!

"Do something, Sunny!" Blight hissed to him, "The show's turning to gumbo!"

"Ah, put a sock in it, Blight," Sunny said walking off stage, "This is the future."

He walked off towards Kylie bowed removing his hat as a sign of respect for the queen, "Your majesty," and held out his hand, "This is your time."

Kylie nodded and walked on stage, "Alright then, it time to wrap this up!"

Kylie: _Oh- oh- oh  
You can't stop today  
As it comes speeding down the track  
Child, yesterday is hist'ry  
And it's never coming back  
_  
_'Cause tomorrow is a brand new day  
And it don't know white from black_

Gang: _Yeah!_

Kylie: _'Cause the world keeps spinning  
'Round and 'round  
And my heart's keeping time  
To the speed of sound  
I was lost til i heard the drums  
Then i found my way  
'Cause you cant stop the beat  
_  
ALL: _Ever since we first saw the light  
A man and woman liked to shake it  
On a Saturday night  
And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it  
With all my might today  
'Cause you can't stop  
The motion of the ocean  
Or the rain from above  
They can try to stop ths paradise  
We're dreaming of  
But you cannot stop the rhythm  
Of two hearts in love to stay  
Cuz You can't stop the beat!_

You can't stop the beat!

_You can't stop the beat!_

_You can't stop the beat!_

Robyn is seen crowned Miss Teenage Hairspray. The gang continues mingling with the other dancers Bruce, Phantom girl, Erin and Tails included.

And then Zoey and Odd both shared their first kiss.

_**The End**_

**AN: And that's the end of one crossover now to continue with the rest.  
**


End file.
